In the dark
by Miku-sakura98
Summary: - Voy a quebrarte , a hacerte daño cada cuanto se me venga en gana hasta que me respetes y obedezcas - Soltó y me miro de la manera mas fría que pudo . - Te odio - dije con rabia.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, AU.

IN THE DARK

Capitulo 1

Eran las 2:37 am y estaba aún caminando por esos callejones. A quien se le ocurría poner un club en medio de ese desierto de edificios abandonados? Claro! si no quieres ser interceptado por los policías sería grandioso ponerlo en medio de esta urbanización casi alejada de la ciudad. Fácil para vender drogas, intercambiar mercancías, dejar entrar a menores de edad y venderles alcohol. Perfecto para los negocios sucios, etc.

Debí quedarme en el departamento. No debí hacerle caso a Ino, Demonios! Era la 5ta vez que terminaba con Sai, y su cara de perrito abandonado me convenció a salir y celebrar su nueva soltería (que no duraría demasiado porque ambos no pueden vivir uno sin el otro) y aquí estaba.. Sola, caminando para llegar hasta la avenida más cercana para poder tomar un taxi e irme al departamento. Y donde estaba la ojiazul? Bailando como loca con un joven desconocido.

Habían pasado 40 minutos desde que salí del club. Según el vigilante, llegaría a la avenida más cercana si seguía caminando derecho por unos 25 minutos. Y pues la verdad no veía ni una señal o pista que me indicara que estaba por llegar, solo habían edificios viejos. Varios postes de luz y callejones a más no poder. Todo estaba tan silencioso y oscuro. Debo admitirlo; estaba aterrada, me imaginaba lo peor al estar en un lugar así y esas películas de asesinos que miraba no ayudaban mucho a mi sub-consciente, eso y sin contar el frío que me entraba hasta los huesos. Que bueno que tenía chaqueta pero no podía hacer nada por mis piernas destapadas. Con suerte el ruedo del vestido llegaba más abajo de la mitad del muslo.

Decidí tomar un descanso y me recosté contra la pared de ladrillos de un edificio, respiré hondo y mire mis pies, solo pensaba en que cuando me quitara los tacones no podría ponérmelos por 1 mes! Me dolían demasiado! De repente escuche unas voces masculinas, gire mi cabeza y observe el camino donde hace algunos minutos estaba transitando.

Eran dos hombres fornidos, uno era un poco alto y el otro solo algunos centímetros más alto que yo. Estaban con una chica de aspecto enfermizo. Se veía muy mal. Acaso estaba drogada? Luego vi como uno empezó manosearla descaradamente para luego el otro reprenderlo.

-Déjala Genko, ya será para después. Si el jefe se da cuenta nos mata.- Escuche decir a uno cabello marrón.

\- Está bien! Está bien Kano! Pero dudo que sea virgen, si cuando la vi en la pista de baile se movía como una guarra.- Expresó molesto el otro acompañante.

Rápidamente me adentre en la oscuridad que me brindaba el pequeño callejón pisando torpemente y terminando de romper unos vidrios en el suelo. Maldije para mis adentros, si no me oyeron deben tener problemas auditivos. Trate de camuflarme en la oscuridad. No sin antes percatarme de un olor a cigarrillo fuerte que inundaba mis fosas nasales era raro porque no recuerdo ver a ninguno de esos individuos fumando.

Sentí pena por la chica, pero mi teléfono estaba muerto y no podía llamar a la policía. Y si bien salía, no creo que corriera con más suerte que está última. Pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba del miedo, puse mi mano en mi pecho intentando calmar mis respiraciones, se estaban adentrando a donde yo estaba! Di pequeños pasos hacia atrás y cerré los ojos queriendo creer que no me verían. En ese momento escuche a uno de ellos reír.

-vaya, vaya. Pero que tenemos aquí? -. Rápidamente abrí los ojos reconociendo la voz del llamado Genko. Ambos hombres estaban rodeándome contra la pared.

-Que preciosura. Esta si le va gustar al jefe. Claro, no sin antes probarla-.

\- Que-e? -. Logré articular.

\- lo que oíste hermosa. Y ya que serás una pequeña sorpresa no será necesario que nos privemos de no disfrutarte-. De tan solo entender el trasfondo de esas palabras empecé a temblar con más fuerza.

\- Déjenme ir , se los ruego-. Hable muy despacio-. Genko se quedó sosteniendo a la chica mientras le decía al otro - Que sea rápido, yo también quiero tenerla-.

En ese preciso momento reaccione. Me quite los tacones para correr mas rápido y aproveché ese instante en que se distrajeron hablando para escabullirme por un espacio y empezar a correr, escuche un "HEY! se está escapando!." acelere con más fuerza el paso, y antes de siquiera fijarme por donde pisaba sentí un dolor horrible en la planta de uno de mis pies, "los vidrios" pensé. Me tambalee y caí de frente contra el duro cemento de la acera, grite de dolor. Pero no me importó, me puse de pie como pude e intenté seguir. No podía sacar los vidrios del pie perdería mucho tiempo. Y ahora podía sentir como otros trozos se adentraron en algunas partes de mi cuerpo al caer.

Iba a un ritmo más lento pero no pararía. Iba a luchar. Justo cuando di un pasó más sentí como el vidrio del pie desgarro parte de la carne en donde estaba incrustado. Rápidamente salieron lágrimas de dolor y volví a gritar, caí de nuevo al suelo y lo sentí, pude ver como uno de los hombres me agarraba con brusquedad uno de mis brazos para levantarme y después insultarme.

-A donde crees que ibas pequeña zorra? Crees que te dejaría escapar tan fácilmente? Estúpida-. Empezó a arrastrarme de nuevo a donde habíamos estado antes. Vi el camino que recorrí para escapar, "no llegué muy lejos" pensé decepcionada. Desesperada empecé a gritar por ayuda y a removerme en brazos de este último. Le lance varias patadas. Solo dos dieron con su objetivo. Llegamos rápidamente al lugar de antes y me empujo contra la pared para luego golpearme fuerte en las costillas. Gemí de dolor. Lágrimas bajaron rápidamente por mis mejillas, odiaba tener que llorar, verme tan... Débil. Y más frente a ellos. Luego de que me compuse, El que me golpeó hablo firme e irritado.

\- escucha amiguita, esto es lo que haremos. Me complaceré con tu cuerpo y tú te estarás quieta, terminare contigo rápido, te lo prometo-. Sonrió perversamente.

\- No! -. Grite.

\- No?-. Dijo fastidiado. -. Está bien-. Soltó, para luego sacar de la parte trasera de su pantalón un arma y presionarla contra mi cuello.

\- juro que te mataré si opones resistencia y déjame decirte que no cuentas con mucha suerte de tu parte pequeña.


End file.
